Paula Anderson
Paula Anderson is one of the original characters and queen bees created in Surviving High School. Paula was also a cheerleader and was one of the most popular girls. She has since graduated at the end of Year 2 and is currently attending Centerscore University. Her most notable storyline has been her feud with Taylor Vale. Storylines Paula was the original queen bee of the school and Taylor and Amanda were her sidekicks. Taylor and Amanda were determined to take Paula down and rule the school themselves although Amanda later likes Paula as Paula lends her cute clothes and is really cool. Depending on the way John plays the game, if John ends up dating Beth at Homecoming then she will win Homecoming Queen but if he is dating anybody else then Paula will win. If John does not win Homecoming King then Zach will. The rest of this year is not shown so it is unknown what exactly happened although it is known that Paula dated Jacob and they later broke up. The next year at Homecoming, Paula is worried that Taylor will become Homecoming Queen and hires her Homecoming date, Andy to break Taylor's leg which he does so. Taylor can not compete because of this. When new girl Emily arrives, Taylor convinces her to run for Homecoming Queen and tries to help her win, infuriating Paula. Paula tries to get Jacob to help make sure that Emily does not win, makes out with several guys including Chuck, Matt, and Spud . in order to get their votes and tells Andy to break Emily's leg as well although he does not. Emily ends up beating Paula at the dance making her furious. Andy then breaks up with Paula and Paula ends up falling over and breaking her own leg. When popular girl Linda has a crush on Howard and Kenji, Paula does not like them and along with Taylor, they kick Linda out of the popular crowd causing a rivalry between Paula and Linda. Taylor becomes tired of Paula winning every popularity contest and is desperate to win Winter Queen. Taylor wins Winter Queen by one vote and Paula is furious when she finds out that Amanda voted for Taylor instead of her. Paula later tries to date Hector as he is one of the most popular guys although Hector rejects Paula as he has feelings for Amanda. Paula becomes worried that Taylor will become Prom Queen and Paula steals the Prom Queen crown and vandalizes Principal Shapiro's office in an attempt to frame Taylor. When Andy finds out what Paula did, he exposes her and Paula is suspended from school. As the crown is made out of real jewels, Paula could go to jail for stealing it although her father gives away all his money and properties to keep her out. When Dinah wants to become popular for a day as part of her 'Graduation List', Paula helps her as it is part of her community service to help other people. Paula ends up going to her final Prom with Amanda's ex-boyfriend, Zach, and she makes fun of Linda for not having a date. Paula eventually graduates from Centerscore High and joins Centerscore U where she becomes an O.M.G. Sorority girl. Two years later, Jessica, a cheerleader at Centerscore High, wants to take down Taylor as head cheerleader and Paula helps Jessica take her down. Zoe and Taylor are later desperate to take Jessica down when she becomes head cheerleader and Paula helps them take her down by telling them to see the Wilson High nerd, Steph. Relationships Romantic Interests Hector Alonzo Paula had a crush on Hector and asked him out, but was rejected, as Hector liked Paula's sidekick, Amanda Applebee. Rivalries Taylor Vale Taylor was initially Paula's sidekick, however, their friendship ended because, like many others, Taylor had the aspiration to defeat Paula. After winning the Winter Queen crown, in Andy P.I., Paula decided to setup Taylor by stealing the crown so she would get framed. However, Andy figured out that Paula was the one who stole it. Appearance Paula has auburn hair (as well as auburn-colored lipstick) in a low ponytail, with several strands covering one of her eyes. She wears silver earrings, a gold and silver necklace and a purple tank top (which matches with the color of her ponytail band), with a black edging. Personality Paula is determined to be the most popular girl in school and will do anything to remain it. Paula does not care who she hurts, just as long as she remains popular. Paula has done many drastic things to keep on top and she is extremely mean in general. Paula did show a slight change of heart when she helped Dinah become popular for a day, however. Age Paula graduated at the end of year two so she is now on her fourth year in college. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:College Kids Category:Cheerleader Category:Departed Category:Antagonist Category:Original Cast